destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sustainment
Monitor Class Sustainment is skills relative to strengthening and defending the monitor's allies and themselves. It is a defense and utility oriented style. A monitor can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in that skill tree. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the monitor to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Sustainment Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Passive Effect - Sustainment Allows the monitor to use Light Armor. For every additional rank in this ability, after the first, add an additional +1 armor if the monitor has Light Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. -- -- Charm (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Minor Action - Sustainment 3 FP - Ranged Ability (15 Range) If the target is a friendly target, adds a buff that provides the target with +1 AC. {If the target is a hostile target, adds a buff that provides the target with -1 AC.} This effect lasts until the end of combat, this effect can be stacked. -- -- Position (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Major Action + Minor Action - Sustainment N/A - Self-Targeting Ability As long as the monitor remains in their current position, they are considered in cover. While in cover any attacks made against the monitor receive a level of disadvantage. -- -- Shield (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Major Action - Sustainment 2 FP - Melee Ability Allows the monitor to use an enemy as a human shield. Make a skill check of INT+CHA to determine the monitor's human shield hijacking ability, to successfully use the enemy as a human shield the monitor must make a roll greater than the enemy's Perception; if successful, the target enemy receives all damage from attacks that would normally damage the monitor. On a failed attempt, the monitor may make a different Major Action this turn instead; this ability may only be used once per turn. -- -- Multi-Tasking (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Major Action - Sustainment No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability Allows the skirmisher to make three Minor Actions this turn. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Death (Requires Level 5 Monitor) Major Action - Sustainment 10 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Adds a buff to the monitor that delays the effects of death and fainting for one turn, the monitor still receives Damage and Fatigue Damage but can survive an additional round when they would otherwise be knocked out or killed. This ability may not be used while the monitor is already under its effects. This effect lasts until the end of combat, but expires after 1 turn of effectiveness. -- -- Doll (Level 5 Monitor) (Requires Charm) Major Action - Survivalism 5 FP - Melee Ability The monitor creates a false hololight projection of a figure. The Mock Doll is unable to move or make actions and has health equal to the Monitor's INT; it may be the target of abilities and attacks. If the Mock Doll loses all of its health, or if an enemy enters melee range of the Mock Doll, it is abolished. The monitor may project their voice from the Mock Doll, which appears real to enemies outside of melee range. This effect lasts until the end of combat, unless abolished earlier. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Censure (Requires Level 10 Monitor) Major Action - Gunnery 5 FP - Ranged Ability (15 Range) The monitor forces the target enemy to choose a new target for their attack, unless their are no other possible targets for the enemy's attack in which case the enemy's attack is nullified and deals 0 damage. -- -- Taunt (Requires Level 10 Monitor) (Requires Doll Passive Effect - Sustainment On each turn the monitor maintains a Mock Doll and their are enemies within attacking range of the Mock Doll, the monitor must make a roll of INT+CHA, any enemies within attacking range of the Mock Doll with lower perception than the monitor's roll are forced to attack the Mock Doll. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes